


i feel the chemicals burn in my, bloodstream

by whochangedmylife



Series: don't look around, 'cause love is blind [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Theres always angst, cmon guys its me writing newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochangedmylife/pseuds/whochangedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel the chemicals burn in my, bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys :) this is kind of a prequel to under the light of a thousand stars.  
> hope you guys like it!
> 
> sorry for the spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out!
> 
> tumblr is- whochangedmylife.tumblr.com
> 
> title - Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran
> 
> *Please pay attention to the tags, implied domestic violence and abuse guuuuuys*

Thomas is staring. He knows he is, he has been doing it for about ten minutes now. There's Newt, with messy hair, in a white shirt and black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, gorgeous as usual. It's nothing new, except- there are bruises, large finger shaped marks around his wrist and Thomas just can't look away. 

"If you're done staring at me you can help-"  
He cuts Newt off abruptly, "Where did you get those?"  
Newt looks up from the tea he's making in confusion, and starts to look around, "What? The new cabinets? Last week, Jake and I went to the flea market. Y' don' like it?"  
"Cut the shit Newt, what are those?"  
"What, Tommy, _what?_ "  
Thomas slides up next to him and grabs his wrist right under the ugly yellow spots.  
"These."  
Newt tenses up and tries to pull his arm away but Thomas doesn't let him.  
"Tommy let go. Now."  
"Not until you tell me how they got there."  
"Thomas, I'm serious. _Let. Go._ "  
And... there's something wrong about Newt calling him Thomas. It's always been Tommy or Greenie, even from the get-go and Thomas can feel his stomach drop.  
"Newt, tell me he didn't-"  
Newt cuts him off this time, angrily ripping his arm out of his slack grip. He feels too powerless to stop Newt from stepping back.  
"No. No he didn't."  
"Then how?"  
"It's just... it's." Newt picks his tea up, plays with the little tea label hanging out from the mug. "Work has been stressfull lately. Especially for him."

"So that means he is allowed to put his hands on you?"  
Newt's head snaps up, quick, like a snake ready to strike. He's beautiful.  
"You seem to forget, that we've been together for two years now. He has every right to put his hands on me."  
"Not if you don't want him to. Not if it hurts you."  
Newt is still looking at him, with dark eyes and heavy breaths.  
"Well what if I want him to? Hm, what if I like the pain?"  
And Thomas is just... not going to think about that, especially not now.  
"Is that what he tells you?"  
Newt looks away for the first time, down to the floor, almost like he is ashamed. He laughs, mockingly, and says, "Keep your nose out of other peoples business."  
"It's my business if it involves you."  
"Yeah, well... it's not. Stay out of it."  
That. That hurts. But still, Thomas doesn't relent, "Newt, you have to tell someone. The cops, we could call them and-"  
"Thomas, enough."  
"- they'd help, they have to help. If you don't want the cops let's just tell Minho-"  
"Thomas, I told you. Stop."  
"Alby, anyone. Even Gally would help. I mean if it was me-"  
" _Stop._ " Newt's mug lands with a loud rattle in the sink, stunning Thomas into silence. "It's not. Okay?! It's not you, and it's never gonna be you."  
"Newt-"  
"No. I had enough of this conversation and I want you to leave."  
The last thing Thomas hears before slamming the front door is Newt's watery sigh.  
-  
"Where's Jake?"  
"You're just full of questions today, aren't ya' Tommy?"  
"Oh, so we're back to Tommy now?"

They're outside, on the balcony, and despite the jacket, the cold air is chilling Thomas down to his bones.  
Newt turns to him after putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. He smells of whiskey and the cologne Thomas got him for Christmas. He's still beautiful. And he isn't wearing a coat.  
"You're not wearing a coat."  
"Remarkable observation, Greenie. Anything else to add?"  
"You're gonna get a cold. And you're drunk."  
"I'm tipsy. And you know what we call this in England? Beach weather, Tommy. Chill out."  
They moved towards each other without noticing, like they always do. Newt's smell is intoxicating this close. His eyes are also half lidded, probably from the alcohol.  
"You didn't answer my question. Where's Jake?"  
"Wow, down, boy. He's not here. We...had an argument, after you left. We yelled, and he. He just... stormed out. Probably to a pub."  
Dread filled Thomas' body like liquid fire, he could feel his hands starting to shake.  
"But he didn't, like, hurt you? Right?"  
Newt is smilig, but it's different than the usual smiles, somehow. More mischievous, maybe.  
"No, Tommy. Don't worry, I'm still all yours to mark."  
He said this with a smirk, but his tone is something dark. It wasn't accidental and it's not because of the alcohol either.

So, something just, snaps.  
He grabs Newt's hips, not hard enought to bruise (he has enough of those) but still gripping tight. He's licking into Newt's mouth before his back even hit the railing. Newt tastes like smoke, whiskey and the awful cinnamon flavoured gum he knows Jake always chews. It makes him angry, because he hurt Newt, he _put his hands on him-_ , he has to stop thinking so he licks harder, chases Newt's tounge back into his mouth until all he can taste is him.  
Newt's arms are around his shoulders, his hands gripping his neck and hair, the sound of his moans are doing nothing to calm him down.  
"Oi! Thomas!"  
He rips his mouth away, panting, and turns to the balcony door.  
Gally has his back to them, thank God, but after he finishes saying something to Alby, he turns back around and starts to look for him.  
"Hey, we were wondering where you guys are. Minho is about to cut the cake."  
Thomas just stands there, still panting a little and when he turns his head to check on Newt he sees him wipe his mouth. His very red, spit slick mouth. _I did that._  
"Go back inside Tommy. You know I don't like cake anyways. Just call me if we're giving him the presents."  
Thomas follows Gally back to the warm room with a last glance at Newt.


End file.
